


Medusoid Mycelium

by HOMOGRIMOIRE



Series: Eerievember2020 [9]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Eerievember2020, Gen, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-09
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27487105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HOMOGRIMOIRE/pseuds/HOMOGRIMOIRE
Summary: Day 9 - The Mycelium Infections of the Early 1800sAn imprisoned Medusa seeks revenge, and she will have it one way or another.
Series: Eerievember2020 [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997011





	Medusoid Mycelium

**Author's Note:**

> Reminder: read the tags, though note that nothing is explicit. So if you can handle some implied references to rape, then you'll be fine to read this. Also, this has a rather happy ending, which is odd for me. But, I love Medusa, and she deserves good in her life.

It began in the late 1700s in a place known as Hril Sihgündi, located on an island that was once above the surface. Though, it had remained underwater for millennia, the prison of the feared Medusa. 

For all her suffering, she suffered even more. Left alone, surrounded by the domain of the one who wronged her. She had since destroyed most of the watchers the one who betrayed her had placed there.

You cannot spell belief without lie. There was a time when Medusa believed Athena gave her a gift to protect herself, but that belief shattered when the goddess imprisoned her. She was only ever looking after herself, it seemed to Medusa. Her belief in what was her goddess was but a lie.

So there she stayed, forever truly alone. But, she still held onto the goddess's last gift to her, the mycelium that now populated the enclosed prison. 

Medusa first tried to destroy them, hating them as she hated the ocean that surrounded her. But, it proved futile. They would always grow back. At the very least, the were tasty, much tastier than owl. 

Wisdom's watchers, no matter how hard she tried, never disappeared from the hollow island. Medusa always made sure to kill every last one of the flying rats, remembering every moment of the kill. It was all the entertainment she had, after all.

Come one day, near the end of her days,, she finds one turned to stone. She considered it odd, as she rarely petrified them. She only petrified ones that made a particularly gruesome face. They made nice ornaments, but their living brethren weren't detected, even landing on the stone birds. It was often their last mistake.

But, what Medusa saw nearby, made her smile a wicked, joyous smile. More mycelium, though different than the ones of Athena's last gift. Their color was of dull stone, and were almost as hard as rock. 

It released a puff of spores, causing a few of her snake to sneeze. She captured some of them, and decided to test her hypothesis. 

When she next encountered an owl, she blew some spores into its face, but nothing at first. However, in a few hours, it was pure stone. 

Medusa laughed. It seems as if her wise goddess wasn't so wise after all. Even after her death, her hatred would continue. That was all she could ask for anymore, all she could ever want. 

Her reign of revenge began once more in the late 1700s at Hril Sihgündi. 

Her prison emerged, to the surface, catching the attention of some fishermen. One that was brave enough to jump onto it noticed that it was hollow. The fishermen's curiosity implored them to bring it back to shore. 

It was a marvel amongst the blossoming city. Many came to pass by the docks to get a glimpse of it. It looked like a mossy, clam ridden rock, though very large. It was the fact that it floated and was hollow that reeled people in. 

Once it's novelty had worn off, it was announced that it would be broken open in a month's time. With interest renewed, bets were placed on what was inside. Gold? A terrifying, new beast? Nothing? No one knew, but the topic was the talk of the town. 

Only one woman guessed correctly. It was the answer to her prayers. 

The day after the random island was opened up, many a men were found dead. Among them, the man she detested. Among the number, was other men her friends hated as well. Hril Sihgündi was not in chaos, despite all but one official dead. Many of the dead were men, but a small percentage of them were women. 

And the town had not fallen into chaos.

They all believed it had something to do with the spores that poured from the broken rock. Though they did not know exactly why, not until She appeared before them. 

In dream's form, she told them of her cause, her will of revenge, and her desire to prevent suffering such as hers. Many joined her cause to help directly, beginning the Medusoid Crusades that spread through the entire country in a matter of months. Come the new century, half the continent had one less thing to fear. 

Over the next decades, with Medusoid will, Crusaders made it so the entire world had one less thing to fear.

The old religion of ancients had gained in popularity, gaining the belief of one-eighty of the world by the Medusoid Crusades' end. You _can_ spell belief without lie.

Many new gods were born to keep up with the times. The few older gods that we're still alive were sometimes given new domain. And some of the old gods were felled by one new god, one of Medusoid belief. Their roles were filled by new gods, save for one: God of the Seas. 

In an ultimate act of revenge, the honor of the title Goddess of the Sea was given to the reborn Medusa, patron of many, loved by many, and the new shaker of the earth. She protected all against that hated act, granted new wisdom, and oversaw the now beautiful seas. 

However, it was always wondered if the late Athena was truly so wise. It would never be known. She was never forgiven, but never hated.

Dear Medusa did not care though. She had something well beyond her wildest dreams, something she did not think she would obtain in her desire for revenge. It was love. She was loved more than she could have ever hoped for. In turn, she loved more than she ever thought she could, ever thought she would. 

Through Medusoid will, the world became a better place. For that, she lives eternal and happy.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, I love Medusa. Also oddly, Medusa was a nickname I had in elementary school among my friends. That's also probably part of the reason I like her. And yes, it is a reference to Medusoid Mycelium from A Series of Unfortunate Events. Funny fact, for a long time, I took the books as non-fiction. If you read this and liked it, then I thank you.


End file.
